I Need You Tonight
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Set in December 1997. Hunter is watching a movie but Shawn has different things in mind to do.


Hello readers! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it!

Slash. One-Shot.

December 1997

Shawn stepped out of the steamy bathroom before turning slightly to switch off the light. His feet padded lightly on the soft carpet as he walked in the darkness of the hallway in the direction of the living room where he knew his man was located. The dim lighting in the room and the flashing from the television helped him find his way until he rounded the corner where he saw Hunter sitting on the sofa with his back turned to him. Shawn just stood there admiring him as he sat there laughing every now and again at the movie he was watching. Shawn knew the damn movie so well because he _always_ has to watch it when it's on. Shawn will be flipping through the channels and Hunter catches it every time, no matter how fast Shawn will try to pass it.

Hunter's heartful laugh broke Shawn out of his thoughts and he smiled. He loves Hunter. He'd watch this stupid movie with him no matter how many times he's seen it. As he stared at Hunter he started feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Shawn gently pushed himself from the door frame and quietly walked over to the larger blonde. Hunter giggled again before Shawn slowly placed his hands in front of Hunter and ran them up and down his bare chest. Then, he leaned down and kissed the side of Hunter's head.

Hunter jumped slightly but then relaxed again when he realized it was just Shawn's comforting touch. He brought one of his hands up to cover one of Shawn's and when he felt the soft kiss to his temple he turned his head to look back at the blue-eyed man.

He smiled warmly at him. "Hey Shawn, it's a good thing you're finally out because I want to get in there. Your ass took so long I was beginning to worry that I needed to call an ambulance or some shit." He joked.

Shawn chuckled. "Yeah, it really sounded like you were worried about me with you laughing and all in here." He said as he moved his arms up around Hunter's neck with his head still close to his. Hunter's soft hair was starting to tickle his bare chest as he leaned closer to him.

"Well the movie was a good distraction from having to worry about your annoying ass…." He cut his statement off when he felt the smaller man lean closer to him. "Shawn, if the couch wasn't there you'd basically be on top of me." He'd be lying if he said that Shawn's warm embrace wasn't the most comforting thing ever.

Shawn leaned into Hunter's ear and whispered huskily, "Maybe I want to be, baby." Then he kissed his ear and gently nibbled on the lobe. He saw the hair on Hunter's neck stand up and he released a low growl in the back of his throat.

Shawn's actions were doing all kinds of things to Hunter's body right now. He was getting more and more turned on by the second. Damn, this man knew how to work him. Suddenly, his sweats were becoming too tight in the front. Hunter turned his head and caught Shawn's soft lips in a loving kiss. He pushed his tongue into the inviting mouth and moaned as they fought for dominance.

After a minute, Shawn broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Hunter's and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "I need you tonight. Let's go to bed." He whispered against his lovers' lips.

Hunter smiled warmly and kissed his lips before he got up off the couch and turned the television off. When he turned back around, Shawn was making his way to him with all the love in his eyes. Hunter picked him up and Shawn wrapped his legs around his waist as they gave each other kisses on the face. Hunter carried him to their bedroom as Shawn tackled his neck with the sweet kisses.

"Mmm…." That moan came from both men who lied there in the king-sized bed naked and wrapped up in each other. They were in a feverish lip lock as Shawn rubbed Hunter's back skillfully before he brought his hands down to grab Hunter's firm, yet soft bottom.

Feeling Shawn grip his ass to bring him closer, Hunter gave him one last peck before he sat up and grabbed Shawn's legs. He rested them against his chest before he grabbed his own cock and rubbed around the tip to collect the wetness and rub it all over it as lube. When Hunter felt he was wet enough he positioned himself at Shawn's entrance. He looked down at Shawn and saw him bite his lip at the feeling.

"Are you ready?" Hunter whispered as he still had a hold of himself. His heart was racing, he couldn't wait to make love to his man.

Shawn nodded and reached for Hunter's hand. Hunter intertwined his thicker fingers with Shawn's as he slowly pushed himself in. Hunter gazed into Shawn's eyes and saw him wince a little at the thick shaft filling him completely. God, he was so beautiful in a haze of lust. The bedside lamp next to them was making the atmosphere even more romantic with its orange hue it gave off.

"Move Hunter." Shawn spoke breathlessly as he squeezed Hunter's hand. His lovers' manhood that filled him to the hilt was damn near too overwhelming for him.

Shawn's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he focused back to him. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in making Shawn moan quietly. He let go of Shawn's trembling hand to lift his legs from his chest and wrap his hands around his ankles for leverage as he thrusted in and out slowly. He kept his eyes on Shawn who now had his eyes closed tightly and lips parted to let out moans.

"Oh Hunter." The smaller man moaned as Hunter picked up the pace.

"Yeah, baby." Hunter growled as he picked up the pace making the bed squeak at each thrust he made into Shawn.

Shawn, wanting to feel closer to his lover, placed his hands on Hunter's sides and pulled him down to where they were pressed together in an embrace. He wrapped his arms around him as he took in the comfort and security of the larger blonde.

Hunter pressed his lips to Shawn's neck as he continued his movements. He groaned deep in his throat when he felt Shawn rake his fingers through his hair in a loving manner. He loved when he did that and he couldn't get enough. Shawn cupped Hunter's cheeks and brought his head up to look him in his dark brown eyes. "I love you, Hunter." He said leaning in for a kiss before Hunter could respond.

Hunter moaned into his kiss as he picked up the pace, thrusting into Shawn as if his life depended on it. This made Shawn scream because now Hunter was hitting his sweet spot. He felt Shawn's cock twitching against his stomach and so he lifted himself up and wrapped his hand around Shawn's member and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, baby I'm gonna come…." Shawn screamed as he gripped Hunter's thick forearms. Seconds later, his seed splashed all over his stomach and Hunter's coaxing hand.

Not far behind, Hunter came inside of Shawn rocking his hips back and forth. He moaned until he completed his release and slumped himself over Shawn and caught his lips in a loving kiss. Hunter broke the kiss and looked into Shawn's beautiful blue eyes and smiled before sitting up again and pulling out. He lazily lied next to Shawn and caught his breath wiping his face of sweat with his clean hand.

Shawn, with his breathing returning to normal, scooted over and rested his head on Hunter's still heaving chest. He wrapped his arm around him and sighed happily.

"You know Hunt, I could do this every night. You're amazing." Shawn mumbled into Hunter's drying chest. Hunter chuckled and reached for the cloth on the bedside table and wiped his hand clean of Shawn's release and chucked it towards the bathroom. It didn't even make it halfway and he rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Damn cloth and I know Shawn. I can too." With that he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed the top of his head. "I love you." He whispered as he shut his eyes.

When he didn't get a response, he looked down at him with half lidded eyes and noticed Shawn already asleep. He smiled before he shut his eyes once more and fell into a deep sleep seconds later.


End file.
